


looking for the thing to fill the void

by fiveandnocents



Category: Y tu mamá también (2001)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, M/M, Pining, mention of Julio Zapata/OMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveandnocents/pseuds/fiveandnocents
Summary: Five times Julio admits to himself how much he wants Tenoch and one time it happens the other way around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I assume if you're reading this you've seen Y Tu Mamá También, but on the off chance you haven't I super recommend it. First time I watched it, I was like what the fuck is this and then by the end of the film I was like oh my god this hit me right in the heart. Also, not sure what age these boys are? They were checking out universities so I assumed they weren't underage, but if I'm wrong feel free to let me know and I'll add it to the tags :)
> 
> Title from Sleeping with a Friend by Neon Trees

1) 

Jano is a douche. 

Julio’s met him for approximately 30 seconds and he knows Jano’s a douche.There are a lot of things that Julio likes about Tenoch’s wealthy lifestyle, but people like Jano are not one of them.

So Julio doesn’t feel bad about getting Jano to spill his drink all over himself and he definitely doesn’t feel bad when he and Tenoch try to chat up Jano’s wife. He hangs back a little - still in her space because they’re both pushy and young and stupid - but he’s more content to let Tenoch take the lead for now. 

Luisa is beautiful and if Julio had even a hint of a chance with her he’d take it in a second. He doesn’t actually believe he has one, but why quit before you even try? So he sticks around. He watches as Tenoch makes himself as tall as he can be, how he brushes his hair back in a practiced faux-casual move, and how he seems to be unable to take his eyes off of Luisa for even a second. Julio is into her, but his focus keeps shifting between her and Tenoch and maybe, just maybe, he wants to be in her place.

2)

Julio _loves_ the country club. 

Honestly, how many people get the chance to swim in a pool this large and this empty for _free_? He’s under no illusions about his own life and he knows that if he never met Tenoch, he never would’ve had the opportunity.

His favorite thing though, is probably this.

The diving board is itchy on his back and he’s probably going to get friction burn on his elbow if he doesn’t pay enough attention. But everything feels so good and he can hear Tenoch’s hand slide across his skin not even ten feet away from him. They always do this, trade fantasies about girls because they always seem to share the same ones and know how to build off them to make even better ones.

Julio has to turn his head to the side so he doesn’t look. Certain things are allowed. Looking at your friend jerking off really isn’t one of those things. And if he thinks about how their shared fantasies are so good because he can easily imagine Tenoch with the girl _and him_ , well… he keeps those words to himself. 

3)

An angry Tenoch isn’t something Julio thought he’d ever want directed at him before. 

Tenoch is pacing and yelling- no _screaming_ \- accusations at him. All of them are fair questions and even though he denies half of them, almost all of them are true. Julio knows he should be practically drowning in guilt. For fucking Ana, for lying about how many times it happened, for telling Tenoch on a road trip where they’re both trying to get the attention of the same woman, there’s not really an end to that list in sight. 

All Julio can think is how much he wants to drop to his knees for him.

He can hear how his voice hitches up into a whine and - honestly how the fuck can Tenoch not notice what this is doing to him? Tenoch has heard him when he’s horny before. He’s probably heard him come more than Ceci has (they’ve been jerking off together for a _long_ time) and Tenoch has made fun of him for his sex noises for years.

Tenoch’s fingers grip his face as he yells and Julio can only breathe and try not to come from being manhandled so spectacularly.

Julio’s night doesn’t get much better than that.

4)

This is the first time Julio has tried something like this. 

The man above him is handsome, with long hair that falls over his face and an angular nose. He's attentive, caressing his sides with calloused palms and mouthing tenderly at Julio's neck. It should be enough, Julio really _really_ wishes it would be enough, but the guy’s eyes are a little too close together, his hair is just a shade too dark and his caresses are a touch too sweet.

In theory, he knows it's wrong to use someone like this, as a cheap replacement for what he really wants, but he can't help it. It has been four months since the end of his road trip and four months since he's seen Tenoch. 

Julio gasps because of course, _of course_ , the man's fingers enter him the moment he thinks of Tenoch. He's immediately brought back to that night on the beach, Tenoch's hands roughly gripping his hair as he outright _devours_ him. Julio can feel the blush rise up his neck and he's fairly sure that it’s not the demanding brush against his insides that have caused it.

"You ready?" the man huffs out. Julio snaps out of his thoughts and is face-to-face with the unfamiliar face. Blue eyes. That's wrong too. 

He snaps his eyes shut and thinks of the deepest brown he can imagine. He grinds himself down on the fingers and tries to forget. "Yes. Please."

It's not the same.

5)

Tenoch looks uncomfortable. 

Julio is too.

To be fair, most of his discomfort is from the irrational paranoia that somehow Tenoch will know just from looking at him that Julio has only slept with men that look more and more like Tenoch for the past eight months.

Or maybe less like him now. Tenoch is actually wearing clothes that fit him for once and his hair is cut and gelled so much he actually starts to look the yuppie he’d tried not to be for so long. Julio _hates_ Tenoch’s hair.

Julio reaches back to play with his ponytail and in the movement his arm brushes open the collar he’s been trying so hard to keep starched and high up his neck. It’s like Tenoch’s eyes are magnetized to the mark on his neck (and _goddamnit_ he _said_ no marks, but of course yesterday was the only time someone didn’t listen to him) and Julio flushes, taking a sip of his coffee so his forearms cover him again.

He can’t meet Tenoch’s eyes, so he focuses on the tight grip Tenoch has on his own cup. Maybe he’d be able to look him in the face if a girl had left the hickey, but since it’s from yet another Tenoch-doppelganger, he can’t seem to work up the courage.

“I have to go,” Tenoch says, his voice the most confident it has been all day. “I’m meeting up with my girlfriend.”

And oh. Of course.

Just because Julio has been pining for a year, it doesn’t mean that Tenoch has.

+1)

He looks so hot like this, Tenoch thinks. 

Julio has a flush blooming across his shoulders and up his neck that Tenoch wants to run his hands over and press into his skin. Julio's making these whining noises high in his nose that Tenoch is so accustomed to hearing (listening for, grasping for) whenever they've jerked off together.

He thinks it has all been leading up to this moment. Their friendship (which in hindsight may or not have been too close), this trip, the fighting and now this. Entangled in bed together and trying not to come even earlier than they've been known to. Because this? Being inside Julio as he moans and tightens around him? This is the _definition_ of overwhelming. 

Vaguely, he thinks of Luisa and wonders where she went. But then Julio slowly opens his eyes and breathes out, "please," and the spark that Luisa ignited is drowned out by Julio's inferno.

He thrusts without warning and Julio's eyes fly wide. His body arches in a long line up Tenoch's chest and, bizarrely, he grabs onto Tenoch's ears. It should dampen his lust, but instead he _burns_ and roughly brings their mouths together to drink in Julio's moans. 

He should slow down; he knows that. But he can't bring himself to stop when Julio's gasping his name against his lips with each thrust, more and more desperate with each passing second. 

Julio breaks away to take in huge gulping breaths of air and Tenoch can’t stop staring at his glazed eyes. He slips his fingers between Julio’s lips, pressing down on Julio’s tongue and Julio moans brokenly, sucking at the digits desperately, exactly the same way Tenoch saw him do to his own fingers barely two weeks before on the diving board of the country club.

Tenoch knows he's close and he's determined to make sure Julio is too (and well… he can’t exactly remember the last time he really cared about his other partner’s satisfaction like this) so he reaches his other hand down between them to take Julio in his hand. Julio _squirms_ and it only takes two strokes before Julio is gasping out Tenoch's name. He arches forward and teeth bite down just a shade too harshly on Tenoch’s fingers, but he doesn't even care as the flush from Julio's neck finally reaches his face as he comes. 

His own orgasm sneaks up on him as he's watching Julio take in ragged breaths and he bites down hard on Julio's neck as he does. He sucks on Julio's neck as he comes down, promising to leave a mark that Julio won't be able to ignore in the morning. 

Julio squirms the longer Tenoch mouths at his neck and eventually he pushes weakly at Tenoch's side, fingers slipping against the sweat, and groans, "Fuck off man."

Tenoch grips Julio's hips hard and pointedly sucks harder on Julio's neck. He wants to do this again. All of it. He wants to make Julio gasp and arch and he even wants him to grab his ears if that means that Julio is _his_. 

He feels Julio's pulse quicken under his lips as he stutters out a breath to ask, "Again?"

"Again," Tenoch confirms, pressing a finger alongside his own dick where Julio is still slick and open for him.

He doesn't know what is going to happen tomorrow when they have to face the sun and Luisa and their obligations. As Julio grips Tenoch's arms tight and clenches around his finger, Tenoch vows to make the most of tonight if it's the only one he's ever going to have with him. Maybe that way it won't hurt as much when he has to let him go.


End file.
